Ojos Marrones
by dientesblancos
Summary: Qué extraño, podía jurar que los ojos de Steve eran celestes.


En realidad es una idea que evolucionó en un oneshot muy corto. No lo voy a continuar.

* * *

Al despertar, lo primero con lo que se topo Tony Stark, fue con un par de ojos marrones.

Unos ojos familiares, pero al mismo tiempo completamente desconocidos.

La cabeza le dolía, y no recordaba muy bien que le había pasado. Pero su espalda estaba pegada contra el suelo, y le dolía hasta la idea de levantarse.

- ¡Stark! ¿¡Estás bien!? - Preguntó el extraño de los ojos marrones, y al por fin lograr levantarse, Tony se dio cuenta que no pertenecían a otra persona que al Capitán América.

Qué extraño, podía jurar que los ojos de Steve eran celestes.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien… aunque no estoy muy seguro de que…. ¿Acaso estamos bajo ataque? -

De a poco logro levantarse, y noto que se encontraban en la terraza de la Torre Stark. Y a excepción por las visibles quemaduras en su ropa, todo parecía en orden.

- _Tony…_ - Lo llamo Steve, el de los ojos marrones. - Viajaste en el tiempo… -

Tony pestañeo los ojos confundido, al mismo tiempo, el resto de los Vengadores había llegado a la terraza, y ya todos lo estaban rodeando.

_Entonces lo recordó. _

El inservible villano de turno, un tal Doctor… _como se llame_… logro dispararle con una rayo que lo envió directo al pasado.

Tony Stark se encontraba perdido en 1919 (según se entero en un periódico robado), sin recursos, ni conexión con JARVIS, tan solo una armadura inservible que si la gente de esta época la veía ocasionaría un caos.

Ese era el problema principal: Cualquier cosa que hiciera lo más probable es que correría con el riesgo de cambiar el futuro. _Genial._

Sin saber qué hacer, muriéndose de hambre en los callejones, intentando restablecer alguna clase de conexión interdimensional con su A.I., conoció a su salvación: una bella inmigrante irlandesa llamada Sarah.

La mujer simplemente se le acerco, sin siquiera espantarse por la chatarra futurista de Tony, y le ofreció un pedazo de pan.

La dama le ofreció su mano y Tony acabo tomándole el brazo, y refugiándose en su pequeño y empobrecido hogar hasta que pudiera encontrar una solución a este problema. Lo cual demoro un par de semanas.

En ese tiempo se enteró que Sarah, quien era bastante joven, estaba casada con un hombre borracho que casi nunca estaba en casa. Tony alcanzó a verlo dos o tres veces, en las que se escondía debajo de la cama para que el hombre no lo atrapara… pero tampoco es que prestará mucha atención.

Le ponía de bastante malhumor la relación en la que esa muchacha estaba en vuelta, y quizás era por la mentalidad de la época en la que estaban inmersos, que ella aún no se había divorciado.  
De verdad en esos días Tony llegó a quererla… le recordaba un poco a Pepper, con quien hoy en día estaban separados, pero confiaba que algún día volverían estar juntos.  
Le gustaba su cabello largo y rubio, y su personalidad energética y _despierta_ a pesar del débil cuerpo en donde todo aquello estaba contenido.

… Y a Sarah también parecía agradarle bastante Tony.

Tony supo que tenía que contenerse. Qué cosas como estas podrían alterar el curso de la historia. Pero el cuerpo a veces era más veces fuerte que la mente, y sí… acabaron _acostándose_.

Un día después sería transportado de regreso al presente, y allí es donde se encontraba ahora.

Luego de horas de revisar la historia se dio cuenta que su visita al pasado no había cambiado absolutamente NADA, todos los hechos de 1919 en adelante se habían desarrollado tal y como los recordaba.

Excepto por una cosa: los ojos de Steve.

Aquel detalle lo aplacaba casi tanto, como el recuerdo de Sarah a quien había abandonado allí en el pasado sin siquiera despedirse.

_¿Qué habría pasado con ella?_ La pregunta lo acosaba por las noches.

Era en vano intentar buscarla… ¿Por qué cuantas Sarahs habrían existido en Nueva York de 1919? Según JARVIS, millones.

- Mi madre también se llamaba Sarah. - Comento Steve, mientras Tony les relataba su aventura amorosa del pasado.

Noto por primera vez que el rubio se encontraba sentado en el sillón con una tablet en la mano, haciendo algo con ella de manera distraída. No podía recordar que el antiguo Steve, el de los ojos azules, fuese tan atento a la tecnología moderna.

"Mi madre también se llamaba Sarah"

Una extraña coincidencia. Una loca idea le paso por la cabeza.

- Oye Rogers… ¿Tú cuando naciste…? -

- Ah, el 4 de Julio de 1920… - Contesto bajando la tableta y mirandolo extraño. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -

1920…

Sus ojos observaron la tableta que Steve había bajado, en ella habían escritos lo que parecían… _cálculos matemáticos_.

Tony corrió a su laboratorio, ignorando los llamados de todo el equipo, a quienes había dejado extremadamente confundidos.

_Steven Grant Rogers, nacido el 4 de Julio de 1920, hijo de Joseph y Sarah Rogers… _

Allí estaba su foto en blanco y negro, la foto de Sarah a quien tanto había querido, y de su esposo el despreciable borracho que moriría de un ataque al hígado un par de meses después que su esposa diera a luz.

Ellos eran los padres de Steve, aunque ninguno de los dos había tenido ojos oscuros.

Tony vio su propio reflejo en su mesa metálica de trabajo. Vio sus propios ojos marrones y se dio cuenta porque los de este Steve le habían resultado tan familiares y desconocidos cuando despertó en ese futuro.

No necesitaba hacer una prueba de ADN para saber que este Steve Rogers era su hijo.

Mentiría si dijera que después de esa revelación todo cambio. No quiso revelarle a nadie su descubrimiento, y la única persona quien se enteraría en los próximos meses sería Pepper, cuando volvieran a salir juntos y Tony necesitara compartirle aquel secreto.

Lo que si cambiaría, de manera muy sutil y progresiva, fue su manera de tratar a Steve.

Comenzó con cosas sutiles, como estar más atento a sus movimientos o preguntarle cómo había sido su día. Luego empezó a regalarle cosas (cuando le regalo pinturas caras se entero que este Steve no era tan fanático del arte como el de los ojos celestes, es más, antes de convertirse en Capitán América había sido estudiante de ciencias) e invitándolo a salir en las tardes.

Se empezó a dar cuenta que estaba desarrollando un instinto paternal hacia el rubio, que antes había considerado completamente ajeno a su personalidad. Tony nunca había querido tener hijos, no estaba en sus planes en absoluto… pero ahora lo tenía, lo había tenido muchos años antes que él mismo naciera, lo cual era tan descabellado que apenas podía conciliar que fuese real. Pero ese era el problema, _lo era_.

- Steve, quiero que conoscas a alguien… - Dijo de pronto Natasha, sacando a Tony de sus pensamientos personales. - Su nombre es Becky, solía trabajar en SHIELD pero te aseguro que esta totalmente limpia, ya lo he chequeado… -

Era sabido por todos que la pelirroja había hecho su misión en la vida conseguirle a Steve una pareja.

Tony frunció el ceño, y antes que Steve (quien había girado los ojos cansado), pudiese contestar, abrió la boca:

- El no va a salir con esa mujer. -

Natasha levanto una ceja, Steve lo miro confundido. Tony se dio cuenta que había actuado sin pensar.

- Digo… trabajo en SHIELD, yo no confiaría… además, ¡Dale un descanso al chico, lo acosas todos los días! - _Bien jugado Stark_, seguro te la creen.

- Ehr… gracias Tony… - Steve aún lucía confundido, pero lo ignoro y miro a Natasha con una sonrisa tranquila. - Te dire cuando esté listo.. ¿Está bien? -

El problema es que cuando Steve sí acepto tener una cita (con Sharon Carter, entre todas las personas), y Tony se quedo esperándolo toda la noche dando vueltas en círculo y conteniendo el impulso de pedirle a JARVIS que los rastreara, que se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo (o mejor dicho, Pepper lo obligo a tranquilizarse y le dijo que dejara de ser un tonto y se lo confesara de una vez por todas).

Al otro día se sentó con Steve a solas, y luego de interrogarlo sobre su cita (que había ido de maravilla, muchas gracias por preguntar), le entrego una pila de papeles.

- ¿Y esto es…? - Steve levanto una de las hojas sin entender.

- Solo velas… ¿Esta bien? -

No sabía cómo explicarlo, como decirlo, y siendo Tony Stark, lo más fácil era mostrarle las pruebas.  
Steve entrecerro los ojos viendo los analisis genéticos y se rasco la cabeza.

- ¿Tú hiciste esto…? ¿Es para una broma o algo así…?-

- Steve… yo soy tu padre… -

- Eso… es de Star Wars ¿Cierto…? -

- No, no… ¡Es enserio Steve! Soy tu padre, esos analisis son reales. -

Steve lo miro totalmente desconcertando, buscando alguna señal de mentira o burla en sus ojos, pero solo encontro la desesperación que Tony sentía en ese momento.

-…. pero…. ¿Cómo…? -

- ¿Te acuerdas que me acoste con una Sarah en el pasado…? -

- … -

- … -

- … -

- ¿…Steve? -

Steve se levantó y se fue, llevandose los papeles.

Eso no había ido tan mal… al menos no lo había golpeado. Eso era positivo.  
Aunque… ¿Qué podría haber esperado? ¿Qué se abrazaran? ¿Qué le dijera papá o alguna de esas idioteses? Tony también estaba confundido.

Steve recién dio la cara tres días después. Tony se encontraba en la terraza mirando el atardecer con un vaso de whiskey en la mano. Steve se coloco junto a el sin avisar, y permanecieron en silencio por un rato largo.

- Cuando era niño ella me contaba historias sobre robots y viajes en el tiempo, creo que por eso empecé a interesarme en la ciencia… -

- Steve… -

- Escucha, esto es bastante que tragar, para mí y para ti… yo nunca tuve un padre, aquel quien creía que lo era murió antes que yo dijera mis primeras palabras y… - Se rasco la cabeza y lo miro, afligido. - Es extraño… tu eres mi compañero, mi _amigo_… y yo tengo como 95 años en realidad… - Suspiro. - Pero creo que podemos intentarlo, de a poco… conocernos más, ya sabes, todo eso… -

Tony sonrió, podía con eso, definitivamente que podía. Y no estuvo seguro porque escuchar esas palabras lo hizo tan feliz. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta que quería tanto tener una familia.

- Solo… promete que dejarás de acosarme cuando salgo con Sharon _¿Está bien?_ Ya soy grande, es un poco vergonzoso… -

Bueno al menos con eso, podía_ tratar_.


End file.
